Anna DiMera
Anna Fredericks DiMera (formerly Brady) is a fictional character on NBC's daytime drama Days of Our Lives. Created by head writer Margaret DePriest, she is portrayed by Leann Hunley. Anna is known for being a member of the powerful, upper class, DiMera family. She was married to Count Antony DiMera until his death in 2009. Hunley has portrayed Anna from 1982–1986, from 2007–2009, and most recently reprised the role again in 2009, after taking a leave of absence from the show. Anna is the ex-wife of Roman Brady, and the biological mother of Carrie Brady. For her work as Anna, Hunley received a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 1986. Character history Anna Fredericks first arrives in Salem in 1982, searching for Roman Brady, her husband and the father of her daughter, Carrie. For many years, Roman had been under the impression that Anna had been dead, when in reality she had been sold into white slavery. Anna has several red marks on her back, which she claims were from being whipped but were in fact from Multiple Sclerosis. Following her divorce from Roman, Anna takes a job as Tony DiMera's secretary, while working in secret for Stefano DiMera who pays Anna $1,000,000 to have Roman fired from the ISA. To achieve this, Anna has Carrie hypnotized to place fake deposit slips in Roman's home. Although Roman is fired from the police force, the ISA are convinced that Roman had been framed. In 1983, Anna drugs Tony and marries him in Las Vegas, which angers him. Shortly after the wedding, Tony discovers that one of the stipulations of Stefano's will require him to live with Renée DuMonde and David Banning for a year in order to gain his inheritance. At one point in time, she discovers she is pregnant with Tony DiMera`s child, but unfortunately suffers a miscarriage later on, due to terrible circumstances. In 1986, Anna leaves Salem after learning Tony had divorced her. She moves to Europe, where she led a successful career. In 2007, Anna returns to Salem to deliver to the Bradys old DiMera family letters belonging to Tony. She becomes involved in the Brady/DiMera feud, and her romance with Roman is reignited. Then, it is revealed that Tony is alive, stranded on an island for over 20 years, and that Andre is impersonating Tony. Anna and Tony are reunited, and they remarry May 21, 2008. Tony is killed after suffering a heart attack, after a struggle with Philip Kiriakis at the pier resulted in a fall. After the death of Tony, Anna leaves Salem on April 2, 2009. Sydney DiMera is kidnapped in December 2009. On December 18, 2009, Anna is shown on-screen, revealing to the audience as Sydney's kidnapper. In January 2010, it is revealed that EJ actually hired Anna to kidnap Sydney in order to keep her away from Sami. As 2010 progressed, Stefano managed to neutralize her from revealing EJ's part in Sydney's kidnapping. Carrie mentioned Anna in a conversation to Austin during the Christmas season of 2011. She hasn't been seen since. Category:Brady family Category:DiMera family Category:1982 arrivals Category:1980s characters Category:1980s female characters Category:2000s characters Category:2000s female characters Category:Fictional businesswomen Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters